


[HP鹿犬]AU警探与侦探前传完·上瘾

by mythology0402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	[HP鹿犬]AU警探与侦探前传完·上瘾

持续戒断一段时间后，西里斯的戒断反应减弱了很多，而且神志清明的时间也越来越长，一切像是在往好的方向的进行。

天知道莱姆斯看到詹姆斯背后一道道的血痕和手臂上血淋淋的伤口时，几乎脱口而出，“尖头叉子，大脚板疯了，你也跟着疯了？我该说你们天生一对吗？”

詹姆斯一边抽着气让莱姆斯帮忙处理伤口，一边说无所谓地道“养大型宠物的，谁没个被挠伤的时候。”

莱姆斯摇着头叹气，手下不自觉又加重了几分。

“嘶，月亮脸，轻点，轻点，疼的啊”詹姆斯疼得直缩脖子。

“养也不是你这种养法啊，万一感染了，我保证最生气的肯定不是我，这次是让你长点记性。”莱姆斯用绑带绑了个漂亮蝴蝶结，正要把处理伤口后的血水带走，他想了想，又转回头，直接指着詹姆斯的鼻子说，“每天都要到我这里来换药，明白了吗？”

詹姆斯揉揉鼻子，小声说：“明白了，管家婆月亮脸，快去陪你家唐克斯小姐吧。”

莱姆斯在脖子上比了一个处决的手势，摆出一副你敢不来就给我等着的表情，才总算离开了。

这一次戒断反应后，西里斯又累晕了过去，詹姆斯看着他陷入沉睡的睡颜，对比他发作时狰狞的面容实在乖巧太多了，一直如刀削的轮廓因为面庞的消瘦，颧骨突起的很明显，如被瀑布冲刷的峭石，水珠砸开四溅的那一刻，平添几分脆弱。

泛白干燥的嘴唇有点起皮，詹姆斯低下头，一下一下地把它舔得湿润起来，然后西里斯的牙关打开了，他轻咬詹姆斯的舌头，詹姆斯愕然，然后对上了西里斯含着笑意的灰眸，西里斯把他卷入了自己的口腔中，詹姆斯撑着身子尽量不要压到西里斯，腾出一只手按住西里斯的后脑，交换了一个黏腻的吻。

詹姆斯原本只打算安慰性一吻，但是西里斯用力抱着他的肩膀，不允许他离开，像是担心他会离开一样，詹姆斯只能无奈着安抚西里斯，继续认真跟他接吻，直到最后，詹姆斯自己都喘得不行，才发现西里斯的不对劲，西里斯的身体一直颤抖着，长眉也颦蹙着，眼睛直直地看着他，与其说是在向詹姆斯索吻，倒不如说像是溺水之人正在努力攀着他的求生木板。

“嘿嘿，大脚板，你觉得怎么样？”詹姆斯把他抱起来，摆了个舒服一点的姿势。

西里斯张了张嘴，又狠狠颦蹙着眉闭了眼，浓密的羽睫颤抖着，过了好一会，才缓缓开口：“詹姆斯，我想要你。” 

在詹姆斯还傻愣的时候，西里斯已经凑上去，他闭上眼，如一个虔诚的信徒舔舐着詹姆斯凸出的喉结，詹姆斯顿时僵硬住了，双手猛地握紧，像他们这种常年练格斗术的，一旦致命部位被控制身体会十分警觉，随时想着反击，因此他和西里斯一般都会有意识地避开这些地方，他们是要做爱，可不是想着在床上一不小心弄伤对方，詹姆斯强迫自己放松下来。

但不可否认，他们确实也很痴迷于对方的这些的部位，那像是一只大型野生动物卸下他所有的戒备，摊开他最脆弱的部分，只为了讨你欢心，然而更多的时候，如果詹姆斯一时动情吻到了西里斯脖颈上的大动脉区域，没让西里斯提前做心理准备，是极有可能挨上西里斯的肘击的，这可比西里斯的一记直拳还要猛。

所以当莱姆斯抱怨说他的三角锁没锁住西里斯时，詹姆斯差点把正在喝的水给喷了出来。

三角锁是巴西柔术的一种独特的锁技，是利用双腿形成三角区域压制对方的颈部，在MMA综合格斗中十分常见。

莱姆斯的巴西柔术练得相当不错，如果西里斯被他近身了，拖倒在地面，哪怕有身高体重优势，西里斯也很难赢过莱姆斯，但前提是，莱姆斯现在还有在认真练习，显然莱姆斯最近一心扑在了他的救死扶伤事业和恋爱上了。

而詹姆斯和西里斯，用莉莉的话来说就是，我真希望他们是在打情骂俏而不是动了真章。西里斯自己常年练拳击不说，走的一拳KO的狂野风格，詹姆斯是自由搏击的高手，糅合泰拳、巴西柔术、散打和一点截拳道，暴力踢技是一绝。

他们的约会基本就是去拳馆练习和跟人斗殴（划掉，过招），有时会去参加一些地下赛事，了解一下最近的混混们黑帮团伙们都折腾了啥。他们一直让自己的身体保持着一定的警觉，过分的安逸，对于他们这种一线的警官是一件危险的事。

三角锁还是西里斯有一次见到詹姆斯对别人这么用，非常不开心，当他学会后，詹姆斯自己反而成了受害者，原本修长的小腿盘在詹姆斯腰间，然而在詹姆斯自己都不知道哪里刺激到西里斯后，直接被西里斯强劲有力的大腿夹住脖子，一只手被压着无法使力，半张脸尴尬地趴在了西里斯袒露的小腹上，动弹不得。久而久之，詹姆斯成了破解这招的专家，就是趁它成型前脱离锁技范围，没想到西里斯也学了过去并形成了身体记忆，于是莱姆斯这次就倒霉了。 

在发现詹姆斯放松了下来并回摸他，西里斯开始更加放肆，他用力地抱住詹姆斯的肩膀，如一只大狗一样在詹姆斯的脖子上流连不已，留下一串串湿漉漉的吻痕，詹姆斯不着边际地想，今晚莱姆斯估计要暴走了，于是他控制了力量稍稍扯开西里斯，西里斯非常暴躁地瞪了他一眼，又一个翻身把詹姆斯压在了身下，虽然还在被疼痛折磨得身形有点晃，但他居高临下的眼神却像是大型猎食动物在注视着他的猎物，他的手用力扯着詹姆斯的衣服，但抖得完全解不开，为此他喉咙里发出了威胁一样的低吼。

詹姆斯不得不扶住了西里斯的腰避免他歪倒，因为消瘦了好几圈，腰部反而显出了爆发力十足的肌肉轮廓，那里现在紧绷着，坚硬的像块石头。詹姆斯叹了一口气，把西里斯拉过来，抱进自己的怀里，满是茧子的手在西里斯衣服里游走，手指如拨弦一般揉捏着，试图让西里斯放松下来。

但是西里斯显然对他慢悠悠的动作不甚满意，直接探进了裤子，自己动手解决。

詹姆斯无奈了，他很担心西里斯这个状态下能否控制自己的力量，于是他不顾西里斯反对的眼神，把西里斯的手拉开，用自己的手覆上了西里斯的，像以往一样来回挑动西里斯的敏感点，他原本以为这样弄西里斯很快就会出来，但是直到他手都要发酸了，西里斯还一直坚持着。

他看向西里斯，对方的脸上没有一点情动的痕迹，正双眼无神地看着他，突然眼泪就流了下来。  
詹姆斯放开了西里斯，任由对方的灼热戳着他，他抱住西里斯肩膀，擦拭着西里斯脸上的泪水“嘿，大脚板，你怎么了？是我弄疼你了吗？”

西里斯反手抱住詹姆斯，把脸埋在对方的脖颈处，不肯回答。

见对方不配合，詹姆斯思考了一下反常的情况，詹姆斯试探性开口，“大脚板，你是不是对这个没有感觉了？”

西里斯没说话，默默咬了他一口，詹姆斯“嘶”的痛呼一声，又突然西里斯这样因为太丢人而埋头不肯见人的样子有点好笑，于是他忍不住笑出了声“金枪不倒是多少男人的梦想啊，大脚板你这回赚到了，唉唉哎，疼，别咬，别咬！我错了！”

似乎知道自己咬得过分了，西里斯又舔了舔当无事发生。 

詹姆斯跟西里斯面对面坐着，无视西里斯那跳出来还在跟他打招呼的小伙伴，用纸巾擦掉“所以你现在实际上身体的敏感性降低了，感觉不到足够的快感，就”一直硬着。詹姆斯在西里斯近乎要杀人的瞪视下，自觉把后面的话收了回去。

“你就因为这个成了一个小哭包了？嗯~”然而詹姆斯还是没管住自己的嘴，西里斯果断伸出了手握住了詹姆斯的，詹姆斯被刺激得呻吟出声。

他面无表情地说：“那是因为我现在还不太能控制好我自己的表情，情绪稍微激动就容易这样”，所以现在是一个喜欢哭唧唧的西里斯？詹姆斯突然心动。

西里斯太懂詹姆斯在想什么呢？他露出了一个假笑“我相信尖头叉子先生会很乐意享受一下超长时间的床上运动是什么感受。”

会红肿得第二天走路都是煎熬，我们两个都是，何必互相伤害呢？詹姆斯默默腹诽着力的作用是相互的这一条定律。于是他摆出了一个极其无辜的表情，“不用了，谢谢大脚板对我屁股的欣赏。”

西里斯翻了个大白眼。

“所以它会一直这么立着，不难受吗？”詹姆斯问道。

“有点吧。”西里斯看起来也没什么办法。

“那就试试吧。”詹姆斯挠了挠头，起了身，锁上门，给莱姆斯发了一条信息又走了回来，撑在西里斯头部两侧，“又到了我的黄金右手出场的时候了。”

卡洛因提高了西里斯获得快感的阈值。这是一件很恐怖的事，阿片类致瘾药物之所以难戒，其一是戒断反应过于痛苦，寻常人难以承受，其二便是接触不到药物，会觉得自己再也快乐不起来。每个人都有自己的瘾癖，喜欢打篮球是一种，喜欢刷lofter是一种，喜欢看书也是一种，人们从这些活动中获取到了精神上的快乐，但这种精神上的快乐用科学来接受就是你的身体产生了多巴胺，受体接受了它后电信号传到了大脑，向你传达了你很快乐的信号，所以你会觉得自己做某件事时心情愉悦。这也是为什么抑郁症患者快乐不起来，因为这是一种病，他们大脑产生不了让他们觉得快乐的信号，生活对于他们了无趣味。

莱姆斯的判断是对的，心瘾才是最难过的那一关，并不是说那些致瘾药物能给人提供多强的快感，而是在于没有了它，你什么快感都感觉不到，如果西里斯跟詹姆斯在一起感觉不到任何的快乐，那他还会对他们的感情有任何感觉吗，如果西里斯觉得生活了无趣味，詹姆斯了无趣味，那他为何还要狠下心戒毒把自己折腾成狼狈不堪的样子呢？

一个自甘堕落的西里斯，一个将会众叛亲离的西里斯，一个无法爱上詹姆斯的西里斯，这才是贝拉特里克斯布莱克真正要报复詹姆斯的。

杀死你所爱只会让你痛苦一段时间，总会有走出来的一天，但是眼睁睁看着爱人一点点在罪恶的沼泽中腐烂，在自己的正义和对恋人的爱意中绞尽心力挣扎着，在愧疚懊悔中过完下半辈子，布莱克的疯狂，詹姆斯你感受到了吗？

詹姆斯感受没感受到西里斯不知道，但西里斯自己在詹姆斯亲吻他时感受不到任何悸动的时候，他开始恐慌了，他一直坚信着他是如此深爱着詹姆斯，甚至行事向来张扬的他愿意为了他们的恋情，心甘情愿地隐瞒了自己认为值得骄傲的事，他拼命抱住了对方，疯狂亲吻詹姆斯，试图挽留他们曾经拥有过的一切美好。

幸好，他对他还是有欲望的，他从未质疑过他们疯狂迷恋彼此的身体。然而在詹姆斯对他的挑弄全无感觉时，他的心绪犹如坐了过山车一般，坠入看不见天日的深渊，噬骨的寒冷一寸寸钻入他的脊髓，如锯子般磨平他所有的自信。他不知道自己为什么会哭，眼泪自己就一滴一滴地如断了线的珠子往下掉落，他也不知道自己该说什么，他充满绝望埋进了詹姆斯的脖颈，嗅着对方的味道，感受对方的体温，把所有一切交给詹姆斯。

救救我，他在心里祈祷着，梅林和上帝一直都不是他心目中的神祗，如果有，那一定是他的恋人詹姆斯波特。 

詹姆斯的插科打诨再一次挽回了他濒临奔溃的思绪，他不知道是不是被药物影响了，他知道自己的现在情绪特别极端，非常敏感易怒，却无法控制，有时候他自己都诧异刚才那个差点失控的人是他吗？  
但是詹姆斯忍了这一切，他发怒骂他时，他一脸笑嘻嘻没脸没皮，他情绪敏感时，耐心安抚他，如果安抚无效就逗他笑，反正詹姆斯总会有办法让他调整回来，那么现在呢，你打算怎么做？西里斯心里希冀着。

但无论如何，西里斯在看到詹姆斯向他伸出自己的右手，嘴角还是抽了抽，他知道詹姆斯的意思，除了抚慰自己男性还有另一种方式可以达到高潮，那就是刺激前列腺。不少男性在经过指检后打开了新世界这就是另一个话题了。他们现在的状态并不方便做爱，所以詹姆斯改用手指也是情有可原的，可是，你他妈的能不能稍微正经一点！

詹姆斯在西里斯的死亡视线下有点委屈，讲道理他真的能用手指玩到让西里斯奔溃好吗？只不过他就试验了那么一次，西里斯被逼得嗓子都喊哑了，软成一滩春水让他摆弄，然而西里斯清醒过后直接恼羞成怒把他踢下床了，并且三天不让他进卧室。所以詹姆斯认真的反省了自己，在床上不能让西里斯不爽，又不能让西里斯爽得太过头，作为一名西里斯研究专家，他太清楚如何去保持一个平衡了，而现在他要做的就是重新打破这个平衡。

詹姆斯从口袋里掏出了草莓味的套子，西里斯充满谴责的眼神看着他，我都这样了，你竟然还有心情想这个事情？

大概是西里斯的眼神太过直白了，詹姆斯咳嗽了一声，觉得自己有必要解释一下，“这是月亮脸塞给我的，他觉得你可能会用到，”詹姆斯拆开了包装，充满惊喜地喊了一声，“大脚板，还是螺旋纹的，月亮脸太贴心了。”西里斯磨了磨牙，不想跟这个傻逼说话。

詹姆斯对自己手指的自信是有道理的。他覆在了西里斯身上，这便于他把西里斯的所有反应尽收眼底。

他用手指模拟着性事，带着一层茧的手指有点粗糙，但是隔着螺纹却是另一种感觉。

轻拢慢捻抹复挑，西里斯渐渐有了感觉，他攀着詹姆斯的肩膀大口喘息着。

等到詹姆斯开始使力刺激的时候，西里斯嘴里发出短促的变了调的叫声，身体不知觉地弹起，夹住詹姆斯的手指，全身酥麻发软。

这时詹姆斯就不肯给他个痛快了，他故意在旁边游移，就是不去碰那一处，西里斯的身体不自觉地追逐他的手指，急得满头是汗，他愤愤地睁着一双泪眼看向詹姆斯，语气强硬但嗓音却软得像是在撒娇“你他妈的到底还弄不了弄了！”

詹姆斯低笑着，然后指着自己抬头的部位，理直气壮地说“你都不帮我弄，凭什么我就一定要让你一个人爽。”

妈的，他就知道詹姆斯喜欢在他的底线上来回试探，随时准备着要蹬鼻子上脸！

西里斯被半吊着不上不下，难受极了，如果是平时他早就骑在他身上自己动了！而现在，他只能无奈伸出有点酸软的手抚慰对方。

两个结实有力的男性躯体纠缠着，这么多天，西里斯第一次感觉到自己不是飘在天上，而是切切实实地脚踏实地，回到了自己的原本的生活当中。那些戒断的日子像是一场噩梦，每次回想都让他不寒而栗，但他最记得的还是有人从身后抱住他，温暖的体温从他汗湿的背脊传来，他在迷宫中拼命追逐这唯一的热源，当他走到尽头，他分明看到了詹姆斯那双充满深情的浅褐色眼睛，那是黑暗中的一束光，这才是他最大的瘾。

在高潮到来的时候，视线迷糊，他即将陷入梦境的时候，迷迷糊糊听到詹姆斯在他耳边轻声说：“大脚板，抱歉，让你跟我一起去警局是我太自私了，那是我的梦想，没必要让你跟我一起去承担。或许侦探生活会比较适合你，这次我想过很多，我反对义务警察是因为一个担心对社会造成不好的影响，另一个是担心他们有没有足够的判断力去证明对方的有罪，虽然看到罪犯逍遥法外很不爽，但是如果连累到无辜的人却会让那些心存正义的人懊悔一辈子，这才是法律需要存在的原因。恶徒会因为做了一件好事而被人原谅他之前的满盈恶贯，但是好人只要做错了一件事就会被舆论压得永远爬不起来，我不希望你受到那些人的妄自指责，但是如果你想好了，我会一直看着你，所以无论发生了什么，跟我说好吗……” 

西里斯紧闭的双眼，眼角流下了泪水，这一定詹姆斯做得太过分的原因，他恨恨地想。

是夜，莱姆斯看着詹姆斯渗出鲜血的后背还有脖子上那一圈吻痕默然无语，他该说幸好自己有先见之名还是该说你们两个真的很能干呢？？？


End file.
